1. Field of Invention
Relates to an automatic tool head selection from a tool rack.
2. Description of the Previous Art
Automatic manufacturing has become a field of rapidly advancing technology. Keeping in step with such advancement are the numerous devices to increase the flexibility of automated work by the development of work cells or robot arms in connection with the use of quick change tool systems.
Generally a tool change system is designed for a specific family of related uses wherein the tool changes by use of robotic arms are for a predetermined sequence of tool applications.